Maybe Im a Lion?
by Demon-half
Summary: A psycotic demon has invaded tokyo, minced all the park patrons, and is after more, based after Ail and Ann in the R series. Rated R for everything. Yuri in later chapters.


Maybe Im a Lion? A Fic in the SM category Rated R for violence and yuri, angst/fluff, death fic too. This comes across after Ail and Ann, The pink spore has yet to Arrive. Disclaimer: I DON'T own SM, don't blaim me for anything, I have nothing to give except, Sakura Wars episodes.  
  
For the opening saying (gives a person the idea and mood of the story): "What was the start of all this? When did the cogs of fate begin to turn? Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now, from deep within the flow of time. But for a certainty, back then, we loved so many, yet hated so much.We hurt others and were hurt ourselves, Yet even then, we ran like the wind, Whilst our laughter echoed, under the cerelian skies." -ChronoCross Opening  
  
  
  
Prologue- A young man stood within the dark halls of a temple, the man looked to be about 17, though its impossible to tell in the under-lit temple. He wore green, silver studded body armor, and had a Katana at his side, unsheathed and covered in a poisonus green blood that seemed to melt the blade itself. "I know your in here!" the boy yelled into the shadows, "I can sense you all the way over here demon, show yourself!" he backed up slightly, the was the echoe of footsteps drawing near him, it sounded like an army was approaching, though he knew if was only one, one demon, possibly THE most powerful on his planet.  
  
Coming into view now was a long slender form, it appeared to be a woman, though it was unsure. The voice that followed was frail and feminen, "Who are you? Hoshibara perhaps? No, I killed him long ago. Who exactly are you young one?" it stepped into what little light was available in the temple, sure enough, what stood now before the man was a perpectual looking demon, she wore little clothing, save her form was not much to see anyway. "Yo-your a succubus? A succubus killed my father?" he turn his head do the side, whispering to himself "How shameful." turning his head back, the man lift the katana to head level, voice now raspy and unclear he speaks, "Succubus or no, you shall die by my hands, through the fires that birthed you, will you return into the fiery hell."  
  
"Is that so?" the woman say, her body float gently into the air, depleting what little view he had of her into the shadows. Now her voice echoed into his head, though she spoke nothing "Give it your best shot child." The man just grinned and set his sword blade first into the soft floor. "Yes, I will." He lift his left hand into the air, the air around him began to heat, his armor began to glow a light crimson, as he begin to say "Celestial..." he form the sign of a pentacle into the air, all before the pantacle is viewable, though only him. The succubus is in plain sight now. "Flame...." he hold his hand out forming what seemed to be a bow "Sniper!" he pull back an invisible string from the bow, in his fingers formed a long arrow. Pulling back on the invisible string as far as it would go, he hold the flameing bow to match with the demon, then let it fly. The arrow soar through the air, only to be smacked away by the womens hand.  
  
"You'll have to do better than THAT!" the women joke sarcastically "My turn." she is still viewable through the pentacle, and can be seen lifting her hand, but it was too late, he had been trapped in some physical barrier, and it was if he was being strangled. "I thought you would be a challenge, i guess i was wrong, pitiful wretch!" she sling him into the left temple wall as she finish her sentance, the wall crack through the force, and the mans armor shattered in the back.. "Y.o...u....bastard!" he manage to choke up, through the strangulation. "Yes actually, I have no father, nice of you to-" she sling his frontside now into the right wall of the temple, "Notice!" she only laugh as he is slipping out of conciousness, the last the man will here is now spoken. "I know you hate me, and all of the demons, so lets see how you like being one." The man only shake his head violently. His breath was spent as he faint.  
  
To part one 'Finding the Man Cloaked in green'-  
  
The news on the television in Makoto's apartment was blaring as she stare into the television set, at the carnage that had happened. "Some officials say it was spontanious combustion, and while the victems have lost all ways of being identified, there will be more news soon...." Makoto slam her fist into the floor, thus causing a large bang and the people in the apartment below her shouting loud obsenities 'twards her. "Thats IMPOSSIBLE!" Makoto yell out into the air, "I thought we got rid of all those god-be-damned youma!" Picking up her communicator, she speak out "Hello, Ami, you there?", the response came rather fast "Yes, what is it?" "You seen the news?" she ask, "Yes i have, odd how that would happen, in the middle of a park, in broad daylight no less." Mako look twards the t.v. again, before turning back to the younger senshi on the comunicater. "I think its a youma, and im going to check it out, get the others an meet me at the southern west entrance to the park." She turn off the 'com after a head nod and run out the door, turning to the elevator.  
  
'Park Closed, No admitance!' Said the sign covering the gate to the park. The five girls just look around, making sure no one was there, and sure enough, no one was. "I've got a bad feeling about this." commented Rei, spite her usual attitude to these things. "I know." Makoto said quickly, "But we have to go in there and figure this out!" They all turned their head to the side, glancing at Usagi, who was chewing on a rice ball, totally ignoring them. Without haste, Minako smack her with japanese fan she had managed to pull out of nowhere. (Hammerspace?) "Get a grip Usa, were going in there now." "Whyyyyy?" Usagi moan, rubbing the back of her head. Minako match the squakiness of her comrads moan in a retort, thus. "Because we have to!" "Now lets go join the others." Usagi sigh and jump onto the top of the fence with Minako, high jumping abilities were a byproduct of their association with other planets.  
  
Inside the park was like a nightmare, bloody streacks were across the ground where people had attemted to run, from something. reamains of body parts untouched by the police and insides of a persons body were left out in plain sight, where the flies had already started to land, sensing the decay. "This makes me sick." Usagi say, her face and body quite pale. "We've seen worse with the reamains of youma we've annihalated." Rei say quietly, trying not to disturb anything, or anyone. Makoto stop suddenly, the others slam into her back as she does so, they all fall onto the ground. "What is it?" Ami said, as she get up. "Something there, in the bushes." Makoto whisper, she seemed to have been the only one not to fall flat on her face.  
  
Usagi, dumbfounded by the sudden silence, pick up a rather good sized rock, and launch it into the direction of the movement. A quiet "Ouch!" is heard, the girls walk to the sound, only to have to turn arond again to face a man cloaked in green. "What are you looking at, the man say, looking over Makoto's shoulder. Makoto jump at the mans sudden appearance, she turn around, and he isn't there anymore. "Quite slow, aren't you?" was heard from behind a tree, as the same man step out from behind it. "Most the people here could at least see a faint shade when I moved." "You mean- your the one who did this!?" Makoto shout, raising her hand to get her pen. "Why yes, glad to see you are a fan of my work,though, I wouldn't try getting those little transformation objects out, I already have them." He hold them into the air. "How did you know!?" Minako yell out, standing by Makoto. "Give them back!" Rei call out, joining the other two senshi. Usagi and Ami don't say anything, they just stand there, in awe.  
  
"Rather primitive aren't they?" the man say, tossing them back to the girls, each one to its rightful owner. "If you want, we can all battle." he take off his cloak. "But I Dont see what good it would do." Tossing it to the side, He reach onto his back, pulling out a long Katana. Makoto grin, then speak rather fiercly "You've just signed your own death, Jupiter, Star, Power!" she yell out, raising her pen, it doesn't work. "Did I mention they wont work when going to be used on their creator?" The man says from behind Makoto, tapping her on the ass with his sword. She sqeual as she turn around with a punch, the man just catch it, twist her arm sideways, then throw her to the side. "Fuck!" She yell out, coming to a stop in the skid he had put on her. "I'll get you for.....that?" She look up to see he wasn't there, though by the look of terror on the others petrified faces, she could guess where he was.  
  
Flipping round with a kick, she just missed his crotch, but land on her feet, she stand up now. The man was toying with her, and she didn't like it at all. "I told you, this fight is useless." He dissapear again, then reapear behind her, head cocked on her shoulder. He lick her cheek, holding her there while he whisper into her ear, "I will enjoy your deaths, each and every one of you." He let her go, then fall on his back, he was paralyzed. "Looks like you got greedy!" joked Rei, as she look down on him. "Charms are a great part of my family, and they work for all occasions." The man just smirk, as he dissapear, the charm is left on the ground. "I see that, and I won't let it happen again." was the voice from behind Rei. Rei was spun with her arm onto the ground, he hold her there, laughing loudly. "How thoughtful of you, bowing in MY presence, how kind."  
  
To be continued.....  
  
R and R please! flame me, give me credit, i dont care! 


End file.
